


I Almost Told You

by Boondockbitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boondockbitch/pseuds/Boondockbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's not the type to go spewing his emotions, particularly not confessions for his friend with benefits.</p>
<p>Basically just tons of smutty goodness. Bucky/ OFC (nameless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "I Almost Told You (That I Loved You)" by Papa Roach. Have fun, lovelies.

_You know I love it when you're down on your knees_  
_And I'm a junky for the way that you please_  
_You shut me up when you swallow me down  
_ _My back to the wall, you're going to town_

Bucky threw back his head with a soft grunt, eyes squeezed closed. A huff of air left his lungs, creating a fog in front of his lips and his head pressed back into the brick behind him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a loud moan and reached forward, his hands grabbing for the mess of hair in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She knelt between his legs, gripping his dick with one hand and pumping him at an agonizingly slow speed. She leaned forward and ran her tongue ran up his length, earning a shudder. In the cool night air, her mouth felt hot, and Bucky’s throat vibrated with a groan when she rolled her tongue around his head. She glanced up at him then and the mischief in her eyes was clear as day.

“Fuck,” he breathed, fingers flexing in her hair. “Suck it. Suck my cock.” She took him in her mouth, lips down to his hilt. He shuddered, his hips bucking with her movements until he was in complete control. She let out a muffled choke as he sped up, slamming himself into the back of her throat. The closer he got, the harder it was to suppress the groans rising up through his chest. She grabbed at his wrists, squeezing hard and tugging them. But he didn’t budge, holding her head still. Spit dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin as his grip on her hair tightened. He yanked her head back, earning a yelp of protest as he came, spilling himself on the lower part of her face. She kept her mouth open, earning a bit on her tongue. Bucky’s shoulders heaved, eyes hooded and looking down at his handy work. A grin split his face when she reached up to wipe off her face. He reached out and stopped her, taking some of his own come on his fingers and toward her mouth. “Swallow,” he breathed. She opened her mouth for him and sucked his fingers clean. Satisfied, he picked up his abandoned jacket and let her use it to wipe off her face. 

He moved forward, taking it from her when she shoved it toward him and helping her up on her feet. She licked her lips, eyes boring into his. The door along the wall behind Bucky opened, letting the light from the bar pour into the alley. Steve poked his head out, brows raised. “You two okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky called, nodding. “Just needed some air.”

Steve didn’t seem to buy it, but he backed out of the door and let it slam closed behind him. Bucky turned back toward her and reached out, swiping his thumb on her cheek. “Missed a spot.” He winked, and she licked his thumb clean. Bucky turned back to the door and opened it, letting her climb back inside before him.

_I almost told you that I loved you_  
_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie_  
_I say the damnedest things when you're on top of me  
_ _I almost told you that I loved you_

She was loud when his dick wasn’t down her throat. It was one of his favorite things, hearing her moans and his name echo off of his bedroom walls. His fingers dug into her hips while she rode him, helping her slide up and down him. He could see his shaft pulling in and out of her when she moved, and God be damned if it didn’t turn him on even more. Her hands splayed on his chest, nails raking across his skin. She threw back her head, displaying her breasts and neck for him. He let go of her hip to grab her chest, rolling her nipples between his fingers and earning a moan from her. 

“Come on, baby, fuck me. Ride daddy’s cock.” She moved faster and her hands slid down his chest. He winced at the slight pain as she left little red lines on his chest. He let go of her left breast, sliding his hand in between them to her clit. He swiped his thumb across it and she arched her back as he played with it. Bucky looked up at her face when she leaned her head down, hair falling over her chest. His eyes searched her face, watching her mouth fall open as she tightened around him. Her face was glowing, eyes bright until she pinched them closed, and he felt something in his chest flutter. He opened his mouth, his brain wanting to blurt out some random thought, but he stopped himself from speaking and stilled his hand at the same moment.

She let out a disappointed sound, her mouth shaping into a pout. He flipped them over, sliding out of her and hovered over her. He pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder before plunging back into her, her body shuddering at the sudden intrusion.

“Tell me what you want,” he huffed. She whined and his hand slid up her chest, fingers wrapped around the base of her throat.

“Bucky…” His name fell from her lips like a curse. “Harder, please. Fuck me harder.”

“Gonna have to do better than that,” he groaned out, dragging her body down the mattress and closer to him. His grip around her throat tightened, just barely enough for her hand fly up and wrap around his wrist.

“Please, Bucky… I need it. I need you.” Her whine was almost enough to undo him, and he obliged. He picked up a quick pace, one hand around her ankle and the other trained back on her clit. She moaned again while he fucked her into the mattress, his hand working at her clit until she came. Her hands fisted the sheets and nearly yanked them off the top portion of the bed as she twisted under his body. His grip on her ankle was tight and would probably leave bruising. She let out a whimper and he came, hard, buried inside her. 

Bucky pressed his forehead into her shoulder, closing his eyes as he regained his breath. He felt her hand come to the back of his head, gently, resting at the base of his skull. He pulled his hand out from between them, using it to push himself back up. Their eyes locked, and he knew right then what she was thinking. Her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. She watched him, waiting for him to say something, and he pulled out of her and got to his feet before he could make any mistakes.

She sat up, reaching for the underwear and jeans at her feet while he buttoned up his own. She slid into her shoes and the rest of her clothes, brushing her hair with her fingers while she looked around his room for her cell phone. She snatched it up and tucked it into her pocket, turning to look at him quickly. Bucky pulled on his shirt and stepped toward her, reaching around her to grab the door knob. He didn’t open it right away, glancing up at her. She wasn’t looking at him and he felt his shoulders drop and suddenly felt awkward.

“Hey.” His voice was soft, gravely from their encounter. For a second, he wasn’t sure what to say to her. What his brain wanted him to say made no sense. Usually, the feeling of what he wanted to say went away after he’d came, but sometimes it lingered in the back of his mind. This was one of those times.

The longer he stood looking at her, the more beautiful she was. She was damned gorgeous when she was naked and writhing in his bed, but standing by his door with a mess of hair, her makeup smudged and clothes skewed, she was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

He stopped himself from saying what he wanted to, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The disappointment on her face was obvious, but neither of them acknowledged it. “Yeah,” she said. “See you tomorrow.”

_I hate to say it but it has to be said_  
_You look so fragile as I fuck with your head_  
_I know it shouldn't but it's getting me off  
_ _If sex is the drug then what is the cost?_

He gripped her thighs with both hands, holding her toward him as he thrust deep inside her from behind. A pained expression spread on her face when he drew back his hand and smacked her ass, the sound of it even louder than his own vocals. Her expression only made his cock twitch inside her, and he leaned forward and grabbed her curled hair, effectively destroying the formal hairstyle. He pulled it, earning a pained hiss in return.

“You like it when I bend you over? When I fuck you like a whore?” He hissed between his teeth, mouth right by her ear. She responded with a moan when he jerked his hips forward, hard. Her hands dug into the couch underneath her, loud sighs falling from her lips. He caught a glimpse of bruising around her waist and thighs from their past escapades and grinned before biting down on his lip. Her toes curled when he reached under her, rubbing on that sweet spot between her folds until she started to clench around him. His cock slid in and out with a squelching sound. “Fuck, your cunt’s dripping.”

“Bucky,” she drawled out. Her curses blurred together while she came, and he held back the words on the tip of his tongue. They burned the inside of his mouth, and quite frankly, it pissed him off. He suspected she was in a bit of pain, but he was too close to the edge to stop now. He sputtered as he got closer to the edge and might have bit off his tongue. Instead, he let his jaw fall open and a loud, frustrated groan fell out of his lips. He pulled out, quickly, watching his come spread on her back. She shook, trying to maintain on all fours hanging her head. Bucky backed away from her as fast as he could, hastily looking for his clothing. He pulled them on before she even made it off the couch, trying to ignore her eyes on him. Bucky pulled his jacket on in record time and flew out the door, trying to ignore the hammering pain in his chest, leaving her alone and naked in her apartment.

_I'm not the one that you want, not the one that you need_  
_My love is like a fucking disease_  
_You can give me your hand, you can make your demands  
_ _I'm the hardest motherfucker to please_

They had a rule. It was simple and, while they had never outwardly expressed this rule out loud, it was something both of them knew. It kept things from getting complicated or messy, and that was just the way it was. The only way they could make it work was to keep feelings out of it, to keep a distance between them. They were friends, and that was all it would ever be. The rule was, simply, that they would never kiss on the mouth. Kissing was reserved for romance, and the only places they put their mouths on one another was to get one another off.

It shouldn’t have been too hard. But when Tony threw a charity even and there was wine, Bucky was already looking around the room and imagining where he could pin her body and fuck her senseless. Right now, the pool table was his favorite option. It was overridden, however, when he saw her sipping wine with Sam at the bar. She was laughing, grinning, her hand on his thigh.

An hour later, he was pinning her to the wall of his bedroom with his mouth on her jaw and a raging hard-on. With her dress pushed up to her waist, he knew he wasn’t the only one hiding sexual frustration. Sliding his hands up her slit, he could feel her wetness through her panties. He pulled them aside, running his fingers over her clit. She responded with a low rumble in her chest. Her lips parted as Bucky kissed the spot at the base of her neck, effectively giving her a bruise. He nipped at the flesh, eyes fluttering clothes when her hands gripped his shoulders. 

He pulled his head back and inserted two fingers into her. When a small whimper escaped her lips, he muffed it by kissing her fully on the mouth. She stiffened for a second, surprised, but as he drew his fingers in and out of her, she began to kiss him back. Her hand tangled in his hair, tugging at the long locks there, the other sliding down his chest to his hip. She fumbled her hand at the waist of his pants and he took the hint, pulling his fingers out of her to unzip him and push the pants down to his ankles. With one swift motion, he slid into her and they groaned together. He fucked her right into the wall, holding her up with his hands under her thighs and hips grinding into hers. 

Bucky stopped kissing her, burying his nose into the hair curled by her neck. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Her nails dug into his shoulders through his shirt and he pulled out of her, letting her feet touch down to the floor. He pulled his pants all the way off and hastily undid his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him while she stripped herself of the dress. He grabbed her again, mouth hot on hers while he lifted her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her toward his bed, laying her back on it and sliding down the length of her body. 

Her legs shook when his tongue ran up her slit, the tip of it sneaking in between, leaving a trail of hot slobber on her. His mouth found her clit and she arched her back, and he felt his heart pounding when his name left her mouth again. She pushed to the edge and Bucky looked up the length of her body, watching her writhe before climbing back up her body and situating himself between her legs. He kissed her again, losing count by now, pressing her body tightly between him and the bed. 

They kept kissing as he slid back into her. She kept her legs around his waist while he rocked against her. Their hands roamed one another’s bodies. Her touch was delicate on his skin, ghosting across his back, sides, and chest and covering him in goosebumps.

She moaned into his mouth, tugging at his bottom lip. His tongue wrestled with hers and soon they were caked with sweat, their skin sticking together. Her breath burned his skin when he pulled back, looking her in the eye. Her eyes were half open, fluttering open to look at him fully when she caught him looking. The words caught in his throat again and he kissed her to keep them from blurting out. Moments later, he was spilling into her with a groan, and he nearly collapsed on top of her.

He rolled over in the bed, slipping out of her and laying in the sheets next to her. Her chest was heaving, eyes closed, and he simply watched her breathe for a long moment. The tangles of curls splay around her head like a halo, her lipstick smudged and skin around her throat bruised from his sucking. She hadn’t moved and was staring up at the ceiling. Then he said her name, light as a feather, nearly lost to the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

She turned to look at him then, and Bucky felt his stomach drop. He blinked, unsure of himself, wondering if he ought to swallow his thoughts. But he felt like he was choking, drowning, and if he kept on putting it off, he might never do what had to be done. Maybe by the time he got the courage again, it would be too late.

“Bucky?” He’d spaced out, staring into the depths of her eyes, and she looked back at him with amusement when he jumped. “You alright?”

He wanted to nod or say something as simple as ‘yes,’ but his brain wouldn’t let him. He wanted to get out of bed, get dressed and walk out. He’d done that in the past, but it wasn’t this hard before. Bucky would have gladly climbed into a freezing shower just to avoid dealing with her simple question. His throat tightened and he opened his mouth to say ‘I’m fine,’ but those Goddamn words-

He didn’t say them, and when a warm smile spread across her lips, he no longer felt the burning desire to do so. The look in her eyes told him that she already knew, and that was enough. She reached over, brushing a piece of his hair out of his eyes. Then she drew closer, kissed the corner of his mouth, and then buried her face into his chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the strawberry and vanilla scent of her shampoo, closing his eyes as she melted into him. His heart rate slowed down and he could breathe again. Bucky listened to the silence and her breathing. Soon she was fast asleep, curled against him with her hair tickling his chest and her legs tangled around him and the sheets. He followed her soon after, pulling her tightly against him as though she might float away.

_I almost told you that I loved you._


End file.
